halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregor MacMillan
Name: Gregor MacMillan Class: ODST Gender: Male Nickname: Irish Date of Birth: 8/30/2532 Age: 25 Height In Armour: 6'5" Height: 6'3 Weight In Armour: 325 lbs Weight: 250 lbs Primary Specialization: Heavy Weapons UNSC Primary: M739 Light Machine Gun UNSC Secondary: M6C/SOCOM Additional Gear: One Combat Bayonet, Two M9 Fragmentation Grenades, One Smoke Grenade, and One Crucifix Necklace Suit Colors: Grey and Black Physical Description Standing at a solid 6 feet 3 inches tall, Gregor MacMillan towers over most men. With the body build of an Ox, arms like cannons, and legs as muscular as his arms, Gregor MacMillan is truly a sight to behold. Over his left eye, Gregor has a scar going straight down, recieved from an encounter with an Elite Zealot wielding an Energy Sword. Aside from this blemish on his face, Gregor is considered handsome. Gray eyes, black hair, and a well kept stubble also grace his face. Personality Gregor MacMillan was always an intimidating man. Having grown up and served in the Human Covenant war, Gregor had to learn to be tough when he needed to be. That being said, he also has a fun side. To those who have befriended the man, they say that he is a great guy. He can make you chuckle from time to time, and is known for grabbing a drink for anyone who impresses him. Gregor grew up with a baby brother, who he looked after whenever he had troubles in school. This imprinted a big brother instinct within him, which helped him save lives during the war. Gregor also has scars his scars, being an orphan. Having lost his family on Reach, and enduring the final two years of the Human Covenant war, Gregor has developed a beastly hatred for all Covenant races. Often using derogatory terms to describe them, he most especially hates the Elites, who he blames for the glassing of Reach. Bio Gregor MacMillan was born and raised on Reach. Born the son of a poor farmer and his wife, he went to school having to walk miles a day to get there and back. Growing up in poverty, life was as difficult as one could imagine. Never enough food to feed him or his family, growing up fighting against schoolyard bullies, and seeing his family in poverty drove Gregor to join the Marines the minute he turned 18. He just wanted wanted to make his father proud, but he knew that his father disapproved of his enlistment. After displaying excellence in combat in training, he was approved for training as an ODST. In training, he was praised for his skill in Heavy weapons, being able to hold guns steady with even the highest rate of fire. He earned the respect of his comrades, whom they saw as a man who could be relied upon in a fight. He was assigned to the 501st ODST Battalion, and fought in battles such as the Battle of Earth. Gregor was on mission when he recieved news that Reach had been glassed. He knew that the Covenant had discovered and laid siege to his homeworld, but he had put faith in the ability of the military installations stationed there. The news came as a shock to him, as he knew that his mother and father were dead. The news hit him hard, sending him into a brief depression, and leaving an everlasting hatred of the Covenant. After the Human Covenant War, Gregor was assigned to Counter-Insurgency operations. Gregor’s unit was deployed to multiple Reclaimed Outer Colonies to keep the peace. It was here that Gregor came face to face with his sworn enemies, only he couldn’t kill them. This was peacetime. With the hatred between Humans and Covenant races keeping tensions high, there was no shortage of work for Gregor and his unit. On his most recent mission, Gregor and his team was tasked with finding and destroying an Insurgent weapons cache hidden in an asteroid stronghold of the resurrected United Rebel Front. The unit was completely destroyed, with the exception of Gregor and two fellow ODST’s he was able to escape the slaughter with. Gregor is currently awaiting new orders on Earth.